User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Ryu Moveset
Ryu (リュウ, 隆, Ryū) is the main character, "hero" of the Street Fighter series and he is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography THE AWNSER LIES IN THE HEART OF BATTLE Ryu's name gained great recognition among martial artist after he defeated the Muay Thai king in a battle. Instead of claiming his fame, he started wandering across the globe, hoping to become a true martial artist. He continues his journey, engaging in battles with fighters he meets along the way. THE LEGACY OF RYU: *''Street Fighter'' *''Street Fighter II'' *''Street Fighter II HD Turbo Mix'' *''Street Fighter Alpha'' *''Street Fighter III'' *''Street Fighter IV'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' *''Tekken X Street Fighter'' Arcade Opening Ryu is wandering around, until he knows about someone reuniting fighters for some kind of tournament. He talks about how he could meet various fighters around the globe adn goes there. Ending Ryu's story ends about how he faced the fighters. However, he still thinks that's not enough and with Polygon Man's power, he begins wandering around again. Gameplay Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Light Punch' - *'Roundhouse Kick' - or + *'Minor Shoryuken' - + - A fierce rising uppercut in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut *'Minor Jodan Sokuto Geri' - + - The attack is a simple (yet strong) forward-stepping side kick. *'Aerial Light Punch' - (Air) *'Aerial Roundhouse Kick' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Minor Shoryuken' - + (Air) *'Aerial Minor Jodan Sokuto Geri' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Hadoken' - - Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaru' - or + - Ryu releases a barrage of kicks in a rapid spin. *'Shoryuken' - + - A fierce rising uppercut in a spiraling motion with some horizontal movement in which Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut. *'Jodan Sokuto Geri' - + - The attack is a simple (yet strong) forward-stepping side kick. *'Aerial Hadoken' - (Air) *'Aerial Tatsumaki Senpukyaru' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Shoryuken' - + (Air) *'Aerial Jodan Sokuto Geri' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Heavy Kick' - *'Collarbone Breaker' - or + *'Solar Plexus Strike' - + *'Thunder Kick' - + *'Aerial Heavy Kick' - (Air) *'Aerial Collarbone Breaker' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Solar Plexus Strike' - + (Air) *'Aerial Thunder Kick' - + (Air) - (Throws) *'Judo Throw' - or *'Back Throw' - *'Knock Down' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or *'Focus Attack' - + (Ground Only) (Super Moves) *'Ken Shoryuken' - (Level 1): Ken arrives into the stage and does a flaming Shoryuken, killing everyone. *'Shinku Hadoken' - (Level 2): A super powered version of the Hadouken that kills the opponents when in contact. *'Satsui No Hado' - (Level 3): Transforms in Evil Ryu, killing everyone with one hit. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *Throw his fists fowards and say: "Come On!" *Says: "Get Serious" Intros and Outros Introduction Ryu gets in fighting stance. Winning Screen Crosses his arms. Losing Screen Tries to hold the Satsui No Hado Costumes White Gi The default appearance of Ryu. SFXT Alternate Ryu's alternate outfit in Street Fight x Tekken. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Street Fighter I Ryu Ryu how he appears in the first Street Fighter. This is unlocked at Rank 10. Minion Chun-Li *She can be unlocked by reacing rank 8 with Ryu. Category:Blog posts